Te fous pas de ma gueule !
by daedale
Summary: En tant que caïd des ruelles de New York, Iggy faisait toujours en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. (OS)


**Hello !**

 **Ne demandez pas, ne cherchez pas, car je n'ai aucune à explication à vous fournir. La seule que je consentirai à vous donner sera ma vénération et ma dévotion totale à Iggy.**

 _ **Disclaimer : l'univers de J**_ **ojo's Bizarre Adventure** _ **et ses personnages appartiennent à leur créateur, Hirohiko Araki, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran et les chewing-gums à Iggy. Le reste est à moi.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 66e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Drogue"_

* * *

 **Jojo's Bizarre adventure**

 _« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »_

* * *

– **J** 'ai rien d'autre.

Iggy garda son regard posé sur l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir sincèrement mal à l'aise. Pour le peu de personne l'ayant expérimentée, c'était toujours une chose particulièrement dérangeante d'être toisé par un terrier de Boston. Notre sujet actuel se mit à transpirer et insista :

– J'ai plus rien, je t'le jure mec. Tu m'as tout pris la dernière fois.

Du haut de ses 33 centimètres canins, son postérieur confortablement assis sur la poubelle d'une ruelle sombre comme il y en a des milliers à New York, de façon à être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur qui commençait sincèrement à stresser, Iggy se mit à bailler bruyamment, émettant un petit couinement qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quel propriétaire de chenil, mais qui, à ce moment précis, arracha une sueur froide au pauvre bougre en face de lui. Sa relaxation ostentatoire de sa gorge terminée, le petit chien se remit à fixer l'homme avec cet air magistral qu'Iggy avait soigneusement travaillé au cours de ses années passées au contact des humains et qui signifiait clairement : « te fous pas de ma gueule. » Si l'un d'entre vous a déjà possédez un chien un jour, il reconnaîtra que c'est une expression qui leur demande une grande énergie et une agilité faciale pointue. Mais Iggy était passé maître dans cette technique ancestrale, naturelle chez les chats et sociale chez les humains.

– Écoute mec, reprit l'homme qui était à deux doigts de se noyer dans la sueur dégoulinante le long de son visage, soit cool ok. Donne moi plus de temps. J'te jure que je te trouverai ce que tu demandes. Mais tu vois, en ce moment, le business est pas au top. Alors…

Comme sa voix se mettait à trembler, Iggy le fit taire en se redressant. L'homme, dont le dos du sweat commençait à gagner une teinte de noir, se tut aussitôt, observant avec attention le petit chien devant lui qui s'avança vers le bord de la poubelle. Lorsque ses petites pattes se retrouvèrent en équilibre entre le couvercle en acier et le vide, sa truffe ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Ce dernier le regarda un instant, perdu.

Puis soudain, il comprit et tout son visage se tordit d'horreur.

– Non, mec… S'il te plait, fais pas ça ! supplia-t-il entre deux tremblements de menton. Sa bouche se tirait en une ligne arquée qui allongé son visage de façon grotesque et ses yeux étaient si exorbités qu'ils menaçaient de s'éjecter de leurs orbites pour foutre le camps. Je trouverai ce que tu demandes, j'te le jure ! Juste donne moi un peu d…

Iggy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Abaissant légèrement son arrière train, il fléchit et prit appui sur ses pattes arrières.

– J't'en supplie, mec, gémit le gars aux bords des larmes alors qu'une ombre fatale se déposait sur son visage.

La queue du chien se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement. Un sourire étrangement sarcastique étira ses petites babines.

– Pitié…

Iggy prit son élan.

– Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon ! s'écria le pauvre homme. Je vais te donner mes réserves ! J-juste... Donne moi deux secondes.

Aussitôt, ses mains se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement les poches de son sweat et de son pantalon, un peu à la manière de ce qui ayant entendu leur portable vibrer,essaye de deviner où ils l'ont rangé, guidé par leur sonnerie. Un air ravie inclinant ses grandes oreilles, Iggy se redressa, reprit sa position assise et patienta quelques instant. Puis, il jappa de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit les petits emballages de papiers « COFFEE CHEWING-GUM » sortir des tréfonds des vêtements de son dealer, là ou ce dernier avait espéré les garder cachés. On la faisait pas à Iggy. Si ce dernier avait été un de ses attardés de labrador ou un bouffon de berger allemand, il aurait certainement bossé comme chien de détection pour les flics et y aurait une carrière prestigieuse.

L'homme déposa le tout sur la poubelle. Il avait les mains tremblantes. Quelques chewing-gum tombèrent par terre. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt pour les ramasser et les déposer devant Iggy, comme l'offrande d'un pauvre pécheur.

– On est cool mec ? Demanda-t-il sans oser se relever.

Pour toute réponse, Iggy engloutit, d'un seul coup, trois chewing-gums qu'il se mit à mâcher goulûment pendant que le dealer, après avoir essuyé son front trempé, s'éloigna à reculons pour disparaître en courant dans la ruelle. On l'entendit lâcher un ou deux jurons de soulagement puis il se perdit en écho dans la nuit.

Alors qu'il appréciait le goût de café et la texture de caoutchouc industriel, Iggy se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver une autre occasion de lâcher ce pet qu'il avait si bien préparé.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
